


Obi-wan is a Tall Drink of Water

by little0bird



Series: When Jack's Heart Stopped [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crushing on fictional characters, Early days in Zimbits, Kanan ain't too bad either, M/M, Obi-wan Kenobi thirst, The animated Robin Hood, Year 3 (Check Please!), hot kallus, sexual awakening, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird
Summary: In which the boys reveal their childhood/pubescent crushes.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Jack Zimmermann
Series: When Jack's Heart Stopped [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344745
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Obi-wan is a Tall Drink of Water

Bitty emerged from the farmer’s market laden with a shallow crate of peaches, a bulging bag of vegetables with the feathery green carrot tops waving in time with his stride, and another bag with artisan vinegars, maple syrup, and maple sugar. He looked inordinately pleased with himself. ‘The peaches looked so good. We can pick up some bourbon and make peach-bourbon jam. Do a little something with ‘em for waffles or French toast for brunch at the Haus tomorrow… Might whip up a pie for us later…’

Jack steered Bitty to a park bench in the shade with one hand, balancing a paper tray of cold beverages in the other. He’d taken to exploring the coffee shops in his neighborhood in Providence, trying to find one that made iced coffee as good as Annie’s in Samwell. He pried a cup from the tray and handed it to Bitty after he’d set his haul down on one end of the bench. A frozen concoction that was more milk and chocolate than coffee, topped with a towering crown of whipped cream. ‘Here… We can take a break before heading back to the apartment. You can cool off a bit and rot your teeth at the same time.’

‘Mr. Zimmermann, you are the sweetest, most thoughtful man on this planet,’ Bitty cooed, sipping his drink gratefully. ‘Oh. Oh my. This is good.’ He pried off the lid and swiped a finger through the whipped cream. ‘Nice. That didn’t come out of a can…’

‘It’s a block or so that way.’ Jack pointed to the opposite side of the park. ‘Not too far from home.’

‘When did you know?’ Bitty swirled his finger through the whipped cream and slowly sucked it off. Jack’s eyes crossed slightly at the unconscious erotic gesture. He took a rather large gulp of his iced coffee and leaned back against the park bench.

‘Know what?’

‘That boys got you hot and bothered.’

Jack felt his cheeks burn with an intensity that had nothing to do with the early August sun beating down on them. ‘I didn’t really think about it until I was… twelve or thirteen. Lived and breathed hockey.’ He grinned with goofy self-consciousness. ‘You know that scene in _Revenge of the Sith_ when Obi-won Kenobi goes to fight General Grevious and he says, “Hello there?”’

‘Kinda…’

Jack blew out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘It just sent shivers down my spine,’ he admitted. His French accent, usually just a mere tang in his English, rose to the surface, as if he’d spent a month in Montreal. If he kept this up, he’d end up switching to French all together. ‘And in _Attack of the Clones_ ,’ he muttered. ‘When he was on Kamino and got soaking wet…?’

‘Uh-huh…’

‘Let’s just say I took a lot of showers the summer I turned fifteen. And used my allowance to buy the DVDs of the trilogy so I could watch Obi-wan in peace and quiet on my laptop…’ He took another sip of his coffee and gave Bitty a rueful smile. ‘I might have bookmarked a loop of scenes where he drops his robe on YouTube…’

Bitty’s mouth formed a soundless _wow_. ‘That was so not what I was expecting.’

Jack snorted and dug a peach out of the crate. He bit into it, licking off the juice that ran down his wrist. ‘What were you expecting?’

‘Not _Star Wars_ characters.’

Jack swallowed the bite of peach. ‘Kanan Jarrus and Alexsandr Kallus in _Rebels_ aren’t too bad for animated characters,’ he mumbled.

Bitty’s eyes were wide. ‘I am seeing a side of you I did not know existed.’

Jack speared Bitty with an inquiring look of his own. ‘All right, then. Your turn.’ He nudged Bitty with an elbow. ‘What caught your attention?’

Bitty buried his face in his hands. ‘Robin Hood,’ he moaned. ‘The Disney cartoon…’

‘The one where Robin Hood and Maid Marian are foxes?’

‘Yeah…’

‘You had a crush on an animated fox?’

‘Yep.’

‘Haha.’ Jack threw his head back and laughed in amusement. ‘Why?’

‘I was only a kid, so I didn’t really understand, but I woulda given anything to be in Marian’s place… We had a VHS tape of it. I nearly wore it out watching it. Mama thought I just liked archery.’ Bitty sighed. ‘As for why?’ He shrugged and toyed with the straw in his drink. ‘He’s dashing, charming, romantic… What gay boy wouldn’t like that?’

Jack chuckled, and slid an arm around Bitty’s shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the side of Bitty’s head. ‘Let’s go home, eh?’ He slid his sunglasses down just enough to peer at Bitty over the rims. ‘Discuss this in more detail?’ He bit lightly on the edge of Bitty’s ear.

Bitty’s fair skin flushed. ‘Fuck…’ he breathed.

Jack stood up and hoisted the crate of peaches in his arms. ‘That’s the general idea.’

He didn’t need to tell Bitty twice.


End file.
